Talk:Tribe Ideas/@comment-32647324-20170806203717
Although the name DayWings is probably unoriginal, this tribe isn't... so here it is... DayWings Description: DayWings' scales change color depending on the light of their surroundings. In bright light they are usually pastele colors, while in dim light they are usually richer, darker colors. IT ALWAYS THE SAME HUE! For example, a DayWing might be sky blue in the morning but navy blue in the evening. A DayWing might be pale yellow in the morning but scarlet in the evening. You get the idea. Here is their rarity of colors from common to uncommon: White/dark grey, Sky blue/navy blue, Pale yellow/scarlet, Pastelle pink/fuchsia, Lilac/indigo, Mauve/brick red, (Others). Animuses are: Shiny copper/dull bronze, Shiny silver/dull platinum, Shiny gold/dull brass. They are usually built thick with a lot of muscle and have glowing scales all over their body (like a SeaWing) and neon glowing eyes. Abilities:DayWings can exhale a cool (the temperature) multicolored light to blind prey or other dragons (they can withstand very bright light, so this doesn't affect other DayWings). They rely heavily on this in a fight, so if their snout is bound it's pretty much over. They can light up their luminescent scales to brighten a room and can speak Aquatic if taught how. They have really tough scales like armor that are slightly heat resistant. Their scale changing has evolved for slight camouflage, but they cannot change their scale brightness at will. If a DayWing is born during dawn, they have solar sight. This means they can see anything sunlit like a map. However they can't zoom in or anything, so it's not too OP. If a DayWing is born during sunset, they have solar healing. This means they can either heal themselves or another dragon slowly while they're standing still. Like I said before, it's not too OP because the dragon being healed has to be still, so it's more for after a fight. If they are born right around noon, they have both powers but it's only about a 30 minute window, so it's not common. Like the silver teardrop scales on a NightWing, DayWings with any of the solar powers have a gem-like stone on their foreheads that is usually opalescent. Kingdom: DayWings live in the tundras in between the Sand Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. Their palace was animus enchanted to be nearly invincible and is iridescent. It's common colors are yellow, orange, red, pink and peach. Culture: The King and Queen have similar power levels, both having different areas of control. The King supervises economy and military. The Queen handles justice and tribe morale. They both handle alliances and war negotiations. When on of them dies the role goes to the eldest child and their mate. Once a year the tribe can vote to get a new ruler, which would be the second eldest. If they didn't like that one than it's the third eldest and so on. It's the Five Powers' (not a WW reference) job to make sure the rulers are making good desisions so the voting doesn't have to happen. When one of the Five Powers die all the DayWings go int the Day Temple one by one, and the other four Powers decide which one is the wisest one most worthy. Other than this, the Day Temple isn't ever used and is off limits. The tribe often helps plan and attend the Full Moon festivals with the SandWings. Animuses: Animuses can only be metalic colors, therefore easier to spot from a distance. They once existed in the tribe, enchanting the palace and other items for the royal family. In 3670 AS (After the Scorching) the last known animus was a male named Shine, a single child who ran away, so there are no more animuses in the tribe. It very likely they exist as hybrids very distantly related to him. NightWing/DayWing Hybrids: NightWing/DayWing hybrids are the most common type of hybrid because... opposites attract? But, like opposites, they cancel each other out (I'm talking about math opposites). So Night/Daybrids have no powers, no matter lunar or solar, no breath weapons, no eclipse magic (I don't know if it's canon-fanon, so I'm including it anyways), no breath weapons, no shade changing scales, no stars under wings, dull claws and horns, no heat/light resistance,no Aquatic scales and NO ANIMUSES!!! Just a rough sketch of what DayWings might look like THIS NOT CANON OR FANON-CANON IT'S JUST AN IDEA I CAME UP WITH, ALTHOUGH I WOULD APRECIATE IT IF AN ADMIN READ THIS AND DECIDED THEY'RE TOO AWESOME NOT TO BE A TRIBE. THIS COULD ALL CHANGE IF IT BECAME A CANON-FANON TRIBE IF IT SOUNDS TO OP. (Fanon-Canon is my way of saying an official canon tribe, like SwiftWings or TrickWings)